Bonds and Relationships
by silenthero27
Summary: Jake was transported in an alien world with an uncooperative legendary protoss warrior. With nothing to do but wait, maybe talking to Zamara is a good idea... or not. JakeXRosemary


Bonds and Relationships (One Shot spinoff)

by silenthero27

* * *

Warning:

If you haven't read the Dark Templar Saga of Christie Golden, then I advise you not to read any further. It will contain a lot of spoilers. Also, you need to know some elements in the book or else this story will make no sense whatsoever. Read it at your own risk, mkay?

* * *

My first Star Craft fanfic. I had a time writing this thing ^^.

Ok. This was taken when Jake/Zamara was waiting for Zeratul to cooperate. He (or "they") had to wait for approximately 3 days. So in those span will the story occur. Just random musings of Jake and Zamara... and stuff. ^^

Disclaimer:

Starcraft is owned by Blizzard. All characters here are from Christie Golden's magnificent trilogy: The Dark Templar Saga. I do not own them, even in my dreams.

* * *

Jacob Jefferson Ramsey.

Stuck in a fabulous pink world with nothing to do but wait. He was sitting on a soft blue grass glittering an emerald aura and overlooking at the vast plain of obnoxious pink and blue. He haven't seen any world like it. Though he has seen some holovids of Old Earth - mountains, oceans, and the breath taking blue sky prided humanity's origin - he suspected that the rich planet may now be any other planet man had set foot to, scoured by any resources as possible. This rare paradise won't be pink and blue when the terrans find this place. He thought.

Now, with nothing to do and no games to play, Jake had wished that he had his Nano-pod 75S with him. He had lend it to Rosemary Dahl back on Aiur in hopes that it can somehow help her in fixing that cursed gateway. You know. It's hard to concentrate when 3 of the most sentient races and a demigod of a protoss duke it out in the background while fixing an alien elevator. But dammit! If he knew he would be stuck here in this world for who knows how long, he shouldn't have lend it to her, even it would have cost them their lives. Or worse, Rosemary may found his secret photos of her back on Nemaka! That was a jolt and he took a mental note to snatch his beloved device quickly when they meet up again.

Also, there's no one to speak to! The closest to have a conversation is a soul sick protoss who had spare centuries to brood and mope and beat any record of the longest self-pitied life form in the universe. Yes, there was Zamara. But when Zeratul practically denied their existence, the protoss spirit was uncharacteristically quiet.

Zamara had always been a lingering presence in his mind. She would sometimes try to ask Jake about something...humane. One time she asked about human phrases or idioms, particularly the 'strong' words that marines had been fond of using. Guess she would share it to her people as terrans form strong bonds and bravado out of these words. That conversation had been very, very awkward as he couldn't imagine zealots talking like retarded dimwits. But now, Jake felt that his mind was his alone. Quiet and empty. Well, empty in a sense that... Just empty. He couldn't help his mind to wander.

No one knew how a terran could bear a protoss mind - and that mind carries the mind of millions or billions of dead protoss. Then a thought hit him, not from Zamara though. How could a terran hold such a staggering mind? Zamara isn't just any other protoss. Wait. She IS any other protoss who had lived and died! On the other hand Jake barely remembers anyone, save for his former crew members. He has, as he puts it, a memory of a goldfish/elephant hybrid in which remembering things that are trivial and forgetting things that he sure as hell placed a minute ago.

"Zamara?" Jake spoke out.

"..."

Wait. I don't need to say it just think it. Zamara?

...

You do know that we would have to wait our asses here before Zeratul's ass gets moving.

...

Well, this might have been easier if you could somehow say something.

...

Shit. Protoss are sure patient but we, terrans, are impatient lot since we don't have centuries to burn away. Anyway, how can a terran hold a protoss mind?

...

Is it because I'm a special terran, hmm? Jake arrogantly said in his head. Well, I do cracked something that can only be solve by a protoss so maybe I have a protoss mind myself. Jake was getting a feeling of pride when he thought of that. Surely what reason can he think of? It might have been -

No.

I know you'd - "Wait what?!" Jake said slipping unconsciously into vocal sounds again, a single word shattered his positive bearing for once. He quickly stood up trying to reinforce some sort of damaged ego. "You didn't put a ass-hard puzzle for nothing! I mean it has to mean something! You need a 'genius' to crack it in order to delve into its mind so you could survive!" Jake said his tone rather proud.

You're mistaken. Zamara replied coldly. The human mind is not that simple. Even with all your technology you couldn't even fully grasp a single thought.

Surprisingly, that remark hurts. Even with all the advancement of human technology, hearing a mockery from a protoss seemed your tech was stone age. "Then why!" Jake cried out.

You wouldn't understand.

"Try me." Jake then pouted even though no one would see him like that.

...

"..."

...

"You're a kill joy, Zamara."

...No. I am not. Zamara retorted.

Wait, that was new.

Jake felt Zamara was a bit more defensive than usual. Typically, Zamara will not respond to anything if it was not true and of no importance. He see Zamara as a no-nonsense type of a person, spirit, protoss - or whatever. Then a mischievous thought hit him. He couldn't help himself but to grin. So, female protoss and female terran do share some similarities after all.

"Yes you are!" Jake shouted accusingly. "I bet that other male protoss would not like to hang out with you 'cuz you're no fun!"

I won't fall for that. Zamara replied flatly.

"And I'm sure as hell that other preservers were a lot more fun than you because they can joke around with all their carried memories with them!" Jake was now finally having a time picking on Zamara.

Preservers cannot and will not expose such trivial things to other protoss.

An awkward silent ensured. Minutes past and still nothing. Finally, Jake broke it.

"I bet Tassadar befriend the Overmind than you." Jake said quite fast crossing his arms.

That did it.

Zamara's presence filled Jake's mind with wrath he had not known a protoss could possess. It wasn't a painful wrath like a psi assault, but a fearful, intimidating thing like a baneful stare. Last time he had felt this way was when he teased Rosemary about her diminutive height. Hell hath no wrath to a woman scorned.

Mighty Tassadar would never defile himself in allying with a hideous creature! Zamara roared in his head. With that noise maybe even Zeratul could hear it. I know him more than you do so how dare you insult Tassadar?

Jake was terrified by this turn of events but he knew Zamara would not do something stupid by killing him thus killing her too.

"Well," Jake replied calmly trying to ease the situation and shrugged. "Tassadar hadn't known the Overmind that much so maybe they could be buddies, if given a chance." Jake quickly added.

You terrans think that anything can be tamed with chance. Zamara spat back. You are still young.

"Well, I do."

But I do not.

"That's the problem, Zamara." Jake said matter-of-factly.

What problem? There was curiosity in Zamara's tone, Jake could tell. Zamara is like a child when asking questions, that Jake knew all too well.

"Sometimes you have to leave it to chance to work it out."

Preposterous. Zamara countered. What could be expected from a terran.

"I'm serious." Jake said sternly. "Let's say we met in a different situation: Would we become friends?" Jake had taken Zamara as one of his trusted companion ever since his former crew members died. Maybe even more. Not that because if Zamara die he will eventually die too. But because he grew to respect the protoss in general. Also, the fact that Zamara knew how to separate them contributed greatly.

I... haven't thought of that. Zamara confessed.

"You see! That's chance!"

Not if an Overmind and a protoss are involved. Zamara said wryly.

"Well, not really." Jake scratched his head and sat down at the soft blue grass. "You see, building a relationship is a two-way part. Do your part and hope that the other do his part too. Leaving to chance."

And a war broke out. Zamara added.

"What?! Not like that!" Jake replied dumbfounded by Zamara's reply.

Humans had waged war with each other because of petty misunderstandings. I thought you had learned your lesson but apparently didn't.

"You could say that we humans fight, but it's for a lot of things and not just a silly miscommunication."

Like when you thought that Valerian chose you because you are a great archaeologist?

"Hey. He still did chose me!"

Or when you and Rosemary had when you first read her mind?

"B-but that was different!"

Or when Rosemary did -

"Stop it!" Jake stood up and walked briskly to nowhere, a habit of an annoyed person. "It isn't like that, okay? Women are hard to understand... Well, I guess Valerian, too." he quickly added.

Try me. Zamara said mockingly. If Jake could see Zamara, she must be crossing her arms and tilting her head. Well, he couldn't imagine a protoss pouting.

"Uhm, you see... women right?" Jake said slowly and awkwardly.

Yes.

"They like... things... when actually... they didn't."

...

"..."

...That doesn't make sense at all. Zamara replied.

"You see!" Jake said raising both his hands to make a point. "That's what women are!"

No, I do not understand.

"Okay," Jake said assessing the situation at hand. He sat down again in the grass. This will take a long time, Jake thought.

We do have the time to talk about it, Jacob. Zamara suddenly cuts in.

"Forgot that I'm slowly dying?"

What I meant was we have time before Zeratul's... ass gets moving.

"Alright..." Jake said slowly still not comfortable hearing a protoss speak like a terran. "Women says things that usually has another meaning to it. Like if they say 'I'm fine' dismissively, they actually said 'Get back here cuz I need attention.'"

Yes, I'm beginning to grasp the point. Zamara could have nodded if she still has her body. We, protoss, do not require the use of any cryptic messages since the Khala can't be lied to.

"Well, imagine that you don't have the Khala to filter that conversation."

Ah, yes. Zamara replied. It would have led to the Aeon of Strife.

"Well, it's like that." Jake said a little confused at Zamara using a great tribal war as a comparison.

Zamara suddenly blurted out. That means that female terrans caused the bloody wars in your history.

"WHAT?!" Jake sat straight.

The Aeon of Strife nearly led my people to extinction. If it weren't for the Khala we would never reach this kind of advancement.

"No, Zamara! You got it all wrong!" Jake waved his hands and tried to reel the conversation into a humane one, but Zamara would have none of it.

I see why Kerrigan is like that. I'm amazed that your race is still able to survive even with that kind of predicament.

"Okay, Zamara, let me have the wheel here." Jake replied to the overbearing protoss. "Women may be like that, but they're not what you think."

Can you care to elaborate, then, in a more sensible example? Zamara asked.

"How should I know! I'm not a woman!"

Then use Rosemary Dahl as an example.

Jake waved his head. "Of all the people, why her?" Jake asked irritated. "And I never knew her that long! I have, or had, many female friends. Choose them."

Because Rosemary acts with logic and rationality in which your statement of women is in contradiction. Zamara explained.

She had gotten Jake there alright. He would never pegged Dahl as a representative of the whole female terran. Her attitude left something to be desired. Granted, she was beautiful beyond all reason. But when you actually peeled that physical shell, you'll see what you're dealing with is no small matter. No pun intended.

Jake hold his chin in a thinking manner. "I don't really know that much about Rosemary, but I think she's not that what I think is a 'normal typical' terran female."

As far as the protoss knew of a female terran, Zamara said. She unleashed unimaginable sorrow in our world. That is the typical female terran for us.

"Why the jump on conclusion so fast, huh?" Jake retorted. "Well, you lot blasted some of our worlds to smithereens without much ado and left as if nothing happened."

Believe me, Jacob. We did that for the good of all. There's not much of a choice. You knew of that.

"Maybe, but at least try not to generalize a crime of one woman to all females."

Some did. Zamara's tone was laced with regret and lament to Jake's surprise. Some had also thought that they were wrong to think like that, Jacob. Kerrigan had offered herself to be rid of malice and rage. Tried to gain our trust against a common foe. But those who thought that female terran could change had been severely betrayed, discarded them when she had reached her selfish goals. Millions of noble lives were lost. Not only protoss but staunch terrans as well. And we're still reaping that action to this very day.

Jake felt very depressed about that. He had become a protoss, in a sense, and shared their culture and way of life. Anger swelled up within Jake to that wretched bitch who had done that crime. If he ever meet her he'll give her a good whack in the face before she falls down. Dead, of course.

Zamara then softly said. But it was Rosemary that changed my view about that.

"Wait," Jake said trying to make some sense. "How did Rosemary, of all people, change your view about that? Rosemary isn't the nicest female of all universe."

You're right, Jacob, but only in human terms. Zamara pointed out. The protoss look upon the capability of a person under dire circumstances. Rosemary had showed, time and time again, that she's capable to any situation she faced. You remember the male terran James Raynor, am I correct?

Jake nodded. "All too well. That guy has balls of steel to come toe to toe with you people."

He has some... "steel balls", as you say. Zamara replied. He had shown bravery, camaraderie and steadfast loyalty when all seems lost. A typical terran would simply give up or would turn the other direction. Not only he helped save our homeworld, he showed us that terrans can be trusted. Until, that is, Kerrigan appeared again.

Back to that wretched whore! Jake closed his fist very tightly at the sound of that name. A pang of pain shot through her head as the tumors seemed angry to Kerrigan too. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "I bet Rosemary will have a hell of a time dealing with the protoss at Shakuras."

Indeed, she would face great prejudice. Zamara replied. But if she was what I think she was, then there's nothing to fear.

"I think so."

...

"..."

Seconds, minutes past and nothing.

Jacob, it's your turn.

Jake tilted his head, "My turn of what?"

You said so yourself that time will pass easily if we're engaging a conversation. Zamara replied.

"Then what am I going to say?"

About Rosemary Dahl.

"I know very little about her! You know that!"

Then say what you see in her.

"What I see in her?" Jake asked incredulity surging through him. "Zamara, are you trying to be sentimental?"

Is it not what terrans are, Jacob? Too sentimental? That is one thing I learned from you.

"I...I-I don't want to talk about h-her." Jake stuttered.

Humans are very intriguing creatures. Zamara said. Your bond to each other are based on emotions alone. The protoss needed the Khala to understand each other. I would like to learn about this bond you have with Rosemary, Jacob.

At this, Jake's face blushed. "W-w-what bond!" Jake shouted. "I-I-I'm not romantically linked with h-h-h-her or anything! It's just t-that - "

That's also one thing I'm intrigued about your race. Zamara cuts in. Your definition of love ranges no bounds. I did not said anything you being romantically linked with her.

"Oh," Jake said surprised. "Then what I said is completely bullshit."

On the contrary, Jacob, what you said is the truth.

Jake's face turned completely red as a nuclear dot. "My love life is none of your business, Zamara!" Jake exploded "Sure I found her smart, clever, resourceful, creative, and determined. I like her about that. Oh. She's also attractive, gorgeous, dazzling, beautiful, stunning and jaw dropping. That ok with you?"

Your view about Rosemary had changed drastically too as I had, over the course of time.

Jake had enough of Zamara's interrogation. "What would you react when some femme fatale betrayed your crew: your friends and only family? You know all too well about that."

But despite that, you learned to love her.

Jake felt steam going out from his ears. He took deep breaths and replied calmly. "Ok, Zamara. I... I-I-I love her, ok?" Jake felt his heart beat rapidly.

There was a brief pause. Then Jake continued.

"In everything I've been through, I just hope that there's something, someone, I could go back to when all this shit is over. My friends are dead. My profession as an archaeologist went down the drains with them. I have nothing with me right now." Jake felt tears rolling down his cheeks. "Rosemary is all I have left. She's one of the reason why I still want to live, before this tumor in my head kills me."

What if, after all this, she do not accept you? Zamara inquired.

"Then I'm better off be dead."

What a marvelous bond you humans shared. Zamara beamed. I am not the only one who is intrigued by that bond, Jacob. Even Tassadar himself saw that in Raynor and was intrigued. Rest assured, Jacob, this won't end like that. Zamara said comfortingly.

"Thanks." Jake said sobbing a little.

Then we better go. Zamara suddenly said. She isn't exactly the sensitive type of a protoss.

"Wait, Zamara. Already?" Jake quickly wiped his tears off his face. He was actually surprised that he became emotional over that stunt.

We already have taken enough time here. Zamara explained. I am also grateful to have a conversation with you in a deeper level, Jacob.

"Well, that would be the last you'll hear it from me." Jake said slightly embarrassed. "Ok, I may have jinxed myself."

Regardless, I think I know what to say to move Zeratul's ass.

Jake stood up brushing out the dirt in his pants, amused about Zamara's use of words. "You're becoming one of us, Zamara. Anyway, what is it?"

Exactly. Zamara simply said.

Rolling his eyes, Jake replied. "Honestly, Zamara. What. Is. It."

Curiosity, Jacob. Now let's go back.

* * *

That's it. It's not a deep comedy story that you may have expected but hey, what the heck. Reviews are appreciated. ^^


End file.
